Vladimir Makarov
Vladimir Makarov is the most famous Russian character in the Fandom Wars canon, making numerous appearances in a multitude of major timelines and impacting numerous historical events by his sheer presence alone. Makarov is usually a main or secondary antagonist, but in rare cases like the Universal War canon, he acts as a deuteragonist or even a protagonist. Born on December 12, 1981 in Ivanovo, Russia, Makarov witnessed the heyday of the Soviet Union. His parents being poor fruit stand owners living a hand to mouth existence, Vladimir quickly grew ideals of resentment against the West via CDs, magazines, and other media published by Anti-America Soviet-backed propaganda companies. These companies also produced television shows depicting Boris the Glorious Soviet Bear destroying the evil American snake menace, but due to his family's poverty state, Makarov frequented trips to the nearby Voloniskov Theater to view these cartoons. From a young age, Makarov was inclined to join the Russian Military when the USSR collapsed. The new Russian Federation had troubles with its old colony state Chechnya. To quell the Chechen Separatists, whom had already previously destroyed several Russian battlegroups sent to keep the peace, Russia employed their army to crush the Separatists in an elongated siege. Makarov joined an ethnic cleansing squadron of Ultranationalist soldiers in the Russian Armed Forces that massacred Chechen civilians. When the war ended, the United Nations opened an investigation panel into war crimes that took place during the conflict, Makarov being at the highest tier. Instead of being investigated and jailed in the Netherlands, Makarov opted to leave the Russian Army, growing a pathological hate for the West. Believing the West were the final obstacles to total Russian supremacy over mankind, Makarov developed a racial ideology of Pure Slavic Ultranationalism over all other races. This was developed and expanded upon in his early twenties, as Makarov dropped out of college in St. Petersburg's School for the Gifted to join Imran Zakheav (in a certain timeline called Daschan Brevik)'s growing terrorist army in Ukraine. Using the skimpy funds earned from his time as a freelance cartoonist, Makarov travelled to Ukraine to attend Zakheav's sermons in the Chernobyl nuclear fields about world politics and his ideology of Russia first. His speeches attracted hundreds of loyal followers. After his father died and mother hospitalised due to a deficient Lada, Makarov viewed Zakheav as a father figure and mentor, becoming his most loyal follower and protege. Naturally gifted from a young age with the skills of organisation and speech, Makarov rallied Zakheav's men and led them on daring missions to grasp highly radioactive nuclear fission rods from the Chernobyl grounds and sell them to undesirable terrorist elements and corrupt Pakistan ISI officials. Zakheav was able to accumulate enough power and influence to situate himself in a secret fortress located in Moscow itself, once a mental facility. Makarov assisted Zakheav in fielding countless tanks and artillery guns, creating a small private army in the confines of this secret hideout. Zakheav then had Makarov begin a campaign of terror on Russia and the world in 2002. Makarov began by bombing a railway station in China due to Chinese corporation Xinghen's refusal to pay a blackmail fee to the Russian Ultranationalists. Makarov's campaign of terror up until 2020 included kidnapping, chemical weapons, extortion, drug trafficking, massacres, and alliances with other terrorist elements across the world. In 2020, Zakheav was shot dead by a USA-Britain Joint Taskforce called 141, leaving the Ultranationalist Party split between militant extremist Makarov and moderate politician Vorshevsky. Vorshevsky and his associates booted Makarov out of the party and had him arrested, sent to a correctional facility in Siberia to await trial before the United Nations. The facility wouldn't hold the terrorist for long, as Makarov's fireteam broke into the prison and killed the guards. Working with spies planted inside the facility for months whom managed to break out Makarov. Vladimir Makarov then declared all out war on Vorshevsky and the West. Due to his connections with organisations like the Taliban and secretive alliance with the Chinese Communist Party, Makarov got access to weaponry and mercenaries. In 2021, Makarov committed the atrocity dubbed 'No Russian' on Zakheav Internationale Airport. Due to Makarov and his team dressing like Western CIA Agents, the Russian people blamed the event on America. Seeing an opportunity to establish itself as a global leader, China joined a new Russian based coalition to destroy America and her allies. Iran, Syria, most Southeast Asian countries, and Mongolia joined soon after. World War Three began, but it was a mere backdrop as Captain Price and 141 were hunting down Makarov in the chaos. During 141's search, it was revealed via tapped phone calls General Rodney Armadus Shepherd struck a secret deal with Vladimir Makarov. Shepherd sought to return America to a global powerhouse, a status Makarov effectively ended in 2011, when a nuclear bomb wiped out Saudi Arabia when USMC forces stormed it to dethrone junta dictator Khaled-Al Asad. Once Shepherd's foul play was discovered, Makarov left Shepherd to die in Afghanistan from a vengeful 141 Disavowed. Captain John Price and Soap Mactavish, alongside their compatriots, were still on the hunt for Makarov. Their worldwide search took them through Africa, Britain, the Middle-East, wartorn Europe, and America. All the while, they killed off Makarov's contacts and allies, removing his influence until Makarov's terrorist forces were secluded in Russia itself. Despite this loss of power, Makarov continued to operate in discreet silence. Even with World War Three ending in a two prolonged sieges of Moscow and Beijing, Makarov and his Rossiyan Army continued to operate in secret. In 2030, a year after the end of WW3, Makarov and his forces seized the bank accounts of several Baltic oligarchs and used the funds to supply for two nuclear warheads. Makarov planned to use these warheads to reignite the war in his own twisted image. However, Captain John Price, last remaining member of 141 as Makarov had killed all others, alongside Yuri and Nikolai, was determined to stop him. Firstly, Price intercepted a shipment guarded by Makarov's last mercenaries enroute to Washington D.C aboard a Fregata Industries cruiser. The warhead was disarmed and 141 wiped out the mercenaries guarding the shipment. This didn't deter Makarov, as he still had one warhead left to sear the world in his image. The dirty bomb was transported into Beijing, as Makarov planned to ignite a war between China and Japan. This plan actually did work somewhat, as while Price foiled it, the bomb (which Makarov's henchmen painted to make it look of Japanese origin), still brought the Chinese to invade Japan. This war was much shorter however, as by now the Chinese Communists had lost all popularity with their own people. A Pro-Taiwanese rebellion coupled by military mutiny and defection of major politicians that worked in the Communist powerbase shattered China permanently, as the KMT of Taiwan restored a democratic government to the country. With Makarov's plans foiled, the terrorist mastermind was forced to hide out in a Dubai luxury hotel his men occupied. While planning a new devastating worldwide nuclear apocalypse, Price and Yuri in Juggernaut suites stormed Makarov's Hotel Oasis, tearing through the bought out hotel guards and remnants of the Rossiyan Army Battlegroup. While Yuri was shot by Makarov, Price hung the terrorist, ending his reign of terror once and for all. ---------------------- Fandomverse Extended Timeline Onward -- While Makarov died in the aforementioned timeline, his life takes an exciting yet tumultuous turn in another timeline. This particular dimension's Makarov was almost identical to his other counterparts, but certain events of the Universe around him caused his personality and even ideological beliefs to forever change. LEAGUE OF PATRIOTS Vladimir Makarov's childhood and teenage upbringing were identical to his other counterpart, up until he met Daschan everything remained "normal" as far as timelines go. Beginning in the LOP timeline, Makarov's role was once more protege, this time to Daschan Brevik, essentially another version of Imran Zakheav. Brevik's terrorist activities were largely fulfilled by Makarov, a wildly successful field commander whom eliminated Russian politicians, journalists, and any other snooping public official that would prove detrimental to the Ultranationalist cause. Being born from poverty and bedlam, Makarov was bound to grow hatred and pathological enmity with Western institutions, believing them naturally corrupt, depraved, and therefore marked to die. His early terrorist years seemed relatively calm, only enacting a few bomb threats and robbing several convenience stores for their funds. However, in 2019, tensions between Russia and the USA were reaching a boiling point, consistent Russian belligerence in Ukraine and their mounting backing of Iran and Syria's incumbent regimes were now actively contesting American interests. It seemed that the war was inevitable, and a countdown was now off. American intelligence had gathered information on the unsettling crisis within Russia, as more of their State Duma were being replaced with nationalistic politicians that seemed to gain campaign funds from suspicious ends, mainly oil drilling companies which Makarov set up as fronts. The FBI identified Makarov, whose true name was unknown to them, as 'Kingfish', and ordered the League of Patriots to initiate an extended operations plan to eliminate him and end the Russian nationalist surge. Of course, Brevik and Makarov counted on Western interference with their plans. Setting up numerous traps beforehand, Brevik ordered Makarov to remain hidden in Siberia for several months while he surprised, kidnapped, and promptly tortured Scopes, an LOP undercover agent. Meanwhile, Makarov began preparing an assault on a nearby Soviet nuclear facility, long-decommissioned, to reactivate the weapon stockpiles there and prepare for a calculated strike on Western countries. However, his plan was soon postphoned as Brevik wanted to secure control of Russia before moving forward with the drastic measure. In early 2020, Brevik's troops began winning the Second Russian Civil War against the loyalist government, but knew total victory was impossible without Kranzy Putin's allies being removed. These were mainly the governments of Germany, India, China, and Pakistan. Brevik entrusted Makarov with initiating a series of bombings across these nations, in conjunction with local terrorist groups like the Indian Communist Party or Taliban, to begin destabilising the governments and weakening Putin's allies. Makarov eagerly took the mission. With his best friend in the Ultranationalist Party, Yuri, Makarov travelled to Pakistan and soon established contact with local Taliban officials. Convincing them of the plan, it soon went into motion. Two weeks later, Islamabad and several other cities were suddenly and barbarically bombed, mainly by rigged cars and C4 strapped under counters and tables. Death tolls were reaching the hundreds. Soon after, Makarov realized he could get even more glory, and with a strike team of Russian Ultranationalists and Taliban forces, stormed the Pakistani Parliamentary Building while police and firemen units were distracted. Eliminating the security after an extensive gunfight, Makarov's henchmen and allies discovered a cabal of cowering Pakistani political figures, from judges to senators, shivering and begging in the penthouse quarters. Makarov despised politicians utterly, believing them inactive and weak old fools, and thus had them killed immediately, before escaping Pakistan via a private jet provided by Brevik. Makarov and his force were intending to reach China, but new developments in Russia forced them back. Mainly, Brevik and his armies were closing on Putin's forces across the country. Despite ferocious resistance in Northern enclaves and St. Petersburg, Ultranationalist forces had acquired more support and arms through Brevik's dealings with Tian Zhao of the SDC, and therefore outclassed his enemies. In May of 2020, the Russian Loyalists capitulated and dispersed into Central Asia and Eastern Europe, Brevik declaring victory. He quickly reorganized the Ultranationalist terrorists, forming the Golden Circle government of Russia, a highly nationalistic and reactionary ideology replaced the more progressive. Vladimir reached Daschan at his new retreat in the Caspian Sea. After a festival and celebration with the other high-ranking Golden Circle generals and officers, Daschan placed Makarov as one of the military's supreme commanders. While honored, Makarov was far from respected by his new peers, all born from Russian oil barons and oligarchies, viewing him as both low-born and simply a Mad Dog meant to keep the peace through threat of violence. Makarov vowed vengeance, but had no time for petty discrepancies now. Currently, several rebel factions and insurgencies were forming en masse against the tyrannical government consolidating in Moscow, and Makarov was put in charge of ending the riots. Given command of the Moscow Police Force and still having his strike teams of Ultranationalist operatives under his beck and call, Makarov tried first using tear gas and batons to quell the protesters as they neared Red Square. However, it was clear this would not deter the massing crowds gathering and tearing down statues of Stalin and Lenin, which infuriated Daschan beyond all belief, as he was viewing live coverage. Giving Makarov an executive order to have the protesters shot, the Russian Mad Dog obeyed and gave his men permission to use lethal force. This almost immediately disintegrated the large crowds, causing screaming and waylay panic as dozens lay bleeding out dying in the historical Square. Worldwide scrutiny smashed the Golden Circle Party almost immediately, but Daschan dismissed the criticism as 'liberal idiocy' and continued his merry way, firstly by disbanding any foreign news agency's stations in Russia and reactivating several missile defense systems, which blasted any spying American drones from the atmosphere. While not having any majority support of the Russian populace, Daschan's generals managed to cause several incursions into Kazakhstan and other Central Asian nations, expanding Brevik's empire. Makarov secretly became more disillusioned with Brevik as he seemed growing into the exact type of tyrant Russia suffered under, but said nothing as Brevik was his mentor. In August of 2020, Makarov was informed by one of his spies that the other major Russian Generals and Admirals planned his assassination at that night's party in Daschan's Moscow Dacha. Wisely accepting his spy's advice not to attend, the Russian Oligarchs would not quit, wanting their enemy's head. Sending hired gunmen to Makarov's mansion in Nihzny Novgorod, they hoped to finally eliminate the meddling lowborn. Makarov's security guards fought back however, and a chaotic warzone broke out in Makarov's garden and garage. Eventually, his security guards were overwhelmed, most killed, and retreated to escort their leader through a secret escape tunnel and out of the city. However, a mole in Makarov's security team named Pavlov promptly shot the other three loyal guardsmen, before holding Makarov, donning casual clothes, at gunpoint. However, having been a master of Sambo and other Russian streetfighting arts during his hand-to-mouth existence from an early age, Makarov easily disarmed Pavlov and snapped his neck after a brief combat. Stealing his M1911, Makarov rushed to his escape tunnel, only to find the entrance brimming with balaclava-masked assassins. Using his ingenious, Makarov fired some stray shots and caused assassins to rush over, only to disappear and watch as they began splitting into one to cover more ground. Makarov quickly assassinated one via a clean pistol shot and stole his smoke grenade, which he used to discombobulate the assassins by throwing the grenade into their midst. While the gunmen were distracted and disorientated, Makarov systematically headshotted them all, using his athletic skills to jump from counter to sofa and kill nearly all of them in a singular attempt, before ending the lives of the poor stragglers. WIP Category:Characters Category:Antagonists